The Truth of 愛Love
by Grell Heichou
Summary: Grell has had an operation and successfully turned in to female! She is very happy of her new change, hoping that this would make her true love actually love her for once...does Sebastian and William treat Grell differently? Or will Grell even be able to make them fall in love with her? Includes: Fem!Grell Mostly UndertakerxGrell, CielxSebastian, RoanldxWilliam and EricxAlan.
1. Chapter 1

The Truth of 愛*Love

Story Includes: (Grell is turned female) UndertakerxGrell most of the time, a little bit of GrellxWilliam and CielxSebastian.

Chapter 1: The Change

It was a bright and beautiful day in the Reapers Realm. The golden sun was shining right above the tall peaceful building known as the Grim Reaper's headquarters, which wasn't that far from the Cinematic Records Library. The temperature was perfect and it was like the beginning of summer! All the Grim Reapers where walking in the halls of the building swiftly and quietly, carrying paperwork or their Death Scythes. They where all wearing suits, and their hair cut neatly short, and with clear glasses looking very serious.

There where a few Grim Reapers coming back from reaping souls, and not a single drop of blood stained their Death Scythe's. Every thing was so perfect…except one thing.

There came the Grim Reaper, with tall red heels, very messy long red hair, and blood dripping from his unusual Death Scythe. He had a weird type of red glasses with small skull chains on the sides, and his red cloak-like jacket slipped off his shoulders and hanged around half way down his arms. He had the most creepiest grim with his shark-like very pointy teeth.

He was fixing his make up as he held on the Death Scythe with his left arm, and holding the small mirror with his left hand. He was fixing his eyeliner carefully with his other hand while waking down the hall. All the other Grim Reapers walking down that hall avoided walking any where close to that red Grim Reaper known as Grell.

Will on the other hand was a very intelligent, serious Grim Reaper. His name was William, but short for Will. He was almost the opposite of Grell. He is in charge of most things that go around in this building, which means he is also in charge of Grell. He was quietly arranging the lists of souls to be collected on his desk, checking through them to make sure there was no one missed.

Click-Clank-Click-Clank

Was the noise some reaper's shoes would make…some reaper, or one reaper in particular. Will only one reaper who wore shoes that make that noise, or should he say heels. The noise was getting louder, which means Grell was getting closer to his office. Will sighed as he put down the lists on his desk, and pulled him self close to his desk. He put his hand on his head, closing his eyes. "3…2….1…"

BANG

The door swung open and slammed against the wall. At the entrance stood the red haired Grim Reaper, in a complete mess. "Willy~ Did you miss me darling?" Grell said as the door closed and he sat down on his desk, crossing his legs and looking down at him. Will ignored Grell sitting on his desk and looked at him very seriously. "Sutcliff, what do you think you where doing! You skipped five days of work and according to Knox you where missing." Will looked very annoyed at Grell, his eyebrow would twitch from time to time. Grell gave a big grin and looked in to Wills eyes.

"But before you go babbling on about where you where..." Will quickly snatched Grell's Death Scythe from him, Grell jumped and he was now standing up, his hands turning in to fists and he was pulling a annoyed face. "Hey! Willy~?! Its not very nice to snatch from a Lady like that!" Will held up the Death Scythe, and then swiftly swiped it down, making it point strait at Grell in front of his face. Grell jumped, his body froze and he was a little scared. "Sutcliff, I thought I told you to clean your Death Scythe before coming in to this building."

Grell hugged himself, blushing and looking like a little fan girl again. "So cold, and strict ~Mmm Oh I love it Willy!" Will's eyebrow twitched again and he threw the Death Scythe back at Grell. "You are to clean it, and the mess you made in the Hall." Grell uncrossed his legs and cached his Death Scythe and stumbled a bit. He smiled and hugged his Death Scythe. "Oh but isn't it beautiful~? Red is my favorite color!"

"Human blood contains a lot of germs, and most of us Grim Reapers do not want human blood stains in the hall. So get rid of it or you will have to go back to your other Death Scythe." Grells eyes got watery and he cried. "Oh please nothing but those tiny useless scissors!"

"Any way Sutcliff, back to my point. What was the meaning of this two-day absence? I have sent a few Grim Reapers to go search for you, but none came back with you. My thoughts where that you found another human that you like, like Madame Red." Will fixed his glasses in place after giving Grell a glare. "Oh Willy so you where worried about me~!" Grell jumped but Will's glare made him sit back down.

"Ok…Well, remember about a week ago, I told you how Sebastian found out I wasn't actually a woman?" Will looked annoyed just by hearing the name of the demon. 'He didn't find out, he just didn't tell you he knew all along' Will thought, but decided not to say it or this talk with Grell would get longer. "I was more then embarrassed and then I went to see you after, and you said you couldn't possibly love another man. I was wondering why you couldn't for a long time, until I remembered that Grim Reapers can only have a family with females…and a family is something I have wanted for a long time, but its absolutely impossible for me to fall in love with a woman..ewww! Sooo..."

Grell grinned as he sprung up and quickly grabbed Wills hands, and placed them on his chest. The grin stayed on his face. Will was shocked, it was soft…this was no doubt a woman's….he blushed and struggled to get his hands away. Grell sighed.

"I know I look very flat-chested right now, but don't blame me, I just turned in to a girl!" Will still had the big blush on his face, he quickly gathered the paperwork and suddenly stood up and literally whacked Grell with his Death Scythe and pinned her to the wall with it. Will looked very upset, more like angry. "First of all, this is impossible! Even if some was to operate you it would not work since us Grim Reapers heal very quickly. Unless… they used a death scythe…You better stop wasting tissues to make yourself look like you have breasts Sutcliff!"

William came to a conclusion that Grell was lying, since it was impossible for a Grim Reaper to have that sort of operation in the first place. Grell certainly was a sneaky one…Grell looked at Will and smiled. "I'm not lying, these are real! …All this time I felt so different…I loved fashion, doing my nails and brushing my hair…And I could only love men, and I truly felt like I was a woman. Not just that, I also wanted to be a mother and I wanted to BE a woman completely! Not just my soul, but my body too! Lets just say…I did it for two people in particular…now that I'm a girl, maybe they could fall in love with me..?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: No One Cares

Will's eyebrow twitched again as he choked Grell more with his Death Scythe, pinning him higher up the wall. "I hope this is clear but nothing will change even if you were female. You will still have to reap soul's like you where told to, and you will have to apologize to Knox who has been reaping the soul's you where supposed to reap for the past two days." Will said, as he made his Death Scythe go back to its original size and let Grell fall down on the floor.

Grell yelped a bit in pain and put one hand around her neck where Will was choking her. "But I am female! Stop being so cold~ Your making me shiver Willy~" She said as she grinned with her shark like teeth showing. "Want me to prove it?" She said as she stood up moved her hand down to her belt and started undoing it. Unfortunately Will grabbed her wrist and threw her back. "That type of behavior is not necessary!" Grell rubbed her wrist, and got her smirk back again.

"And just to let you know, I checked the Grim Reaper's code book, and it said nothing about female Grim Reapers not being allowed. And what about those female staff huh?" Grell looked up at Will, pulling a puppy face. "Those are 'staff' they are not Grim Reapers. They where created to serve us Grim Reapers and help organize our weapons while we reap souls." Will fixed his glasses with his Death Scythe like he always does, and looked down at Grell with sharp eyes. "And there has never been a female Grim Reaper. We use humans if we are told to repopulate. Which is very rare since we do not die so easily." Grell interrupted, and she was now standing up and she poked Will. "Wouldn't you like to repopulate with me~?"

WHACK!

Will smacked Grell on the head with his Death Scythe, Grell whimpered and put her hands on her head and bent down on the floor crying a bit. "Please don't disgust me like that. I must be going now, you are to find Knox and tell him your ok, and do your job Sutcliff!" Will started walking out the room when Grell stood up, with her eyes sparkling. "W...wait your not going to punish me for skipping days of reaping?" Will sighed, not looking back at Grell. "I would if I could, but right now we have more serious business to deal with about the Undertaker…" Will left the room just as Grell was about to say wait.

Grell just stood there, and giggled a bit. "He blushed at me for the first time~" Grell had a few moments of fan-girling and then stopped and looked out the window. She looked at the clock on the wall, and noticed it was already about 5pm. She whipped her hair back with her hand gracefully and swung open the door. "Now I must show Sebas-chan my new beautiful form!" She said, twirling out the door.

Grell was now in the Mortal world where humans lived and surprisingly some demons did too. She jumped from roof to roof excitedly, in this world it was not sunny today but rather cloudy and dark. Grell didn't care, she just wanted to see Sebastian. Just then she stopped, remembering what Will said…she sighed and thought to herself ''Willy will probably see Ronald tomorrow morning because he will go to get 'my' list of soul's to reap, and Will can tell him then that I am back then! Or maybe I will go myself to get the list and see Ronald!' Grelll's evil grin returned again, showing the shark-like teeth and she jumped to the next roof shouting "I'm coming Sebas-cahan~!" and continued her way to the Phantomhive Mansion.

BONG…BONG…

The clock bell rang loudly in the kitchen of the Phantomhive Mansion, where Sebastian was neatly wiping the elegant silver knives. He put them one by one in a small box, and after cleaning all the silver knives and putting them all in the box, he closed the lid gently. He put the box carefully in a leather brief case on the table, there were also a few pair of clothes in the brief case along with a picture of Ciel and Sebastian standing in front of the Phantomhive Mansion with Mey-rin, Finnian, Baldroy, Tanaka, Pluto, Paula and Elizabeth. This photo was black and white, and only one exists, it was precious to Ciel, but Ciel was just too embarrassed to admit it. Sebastian knew he would want to take it with him, even if it was a little ripped, it was precious just like the blue ring he had.

Sebastian sighed as he checked his small watch he had tucked in his pocket. "He has been sleeping for a while now…" Sebastian closed the watch and put it back in his pocket, he closed the brief case and walked out the room carrying it with ease. He came to the entrance of the Mansion and put the brief case down on a small wooden table that was right under a mirror, next to the door.

Sebastian had made his way to Ciel's room, he opened the door slowly making no creaking noise. He walked over to the bed Ciel was sleeping on. Ciel was placed neatly on the bed, his hands resting on his chest in a praying gesture. He had a white flower placed in his pocket, and a black suit on. Sebastian bent down slightly and moved Ciel's hair to the side, and he gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. He bent down to his ear and whispered in a clam tone. "Rest in peace young master… because when you awake, you will no longer need any rest…"

Grell rang the doorbell, her eyes sparkling and her heart pounding loudly. Sebastian opened the door, and after seeing Grell he sighed. Grell jumped to give Sebastian a big hug but Sebastian simply moved to the side making Grell fall face first on the ground of the Mansion. "It isn't nice to let a lady fall!" Grell said as she sat up, she had little tears on the corners of her eyes, and she rubbed her nose.

"I am sorry but the young master isn't available right now." Sebastian said politely, glancing down at Grell. "Oh I'm not here to see that little brat!" Grell stood up and blushed, she looked strait in the demon's eyes with the sharp grin she always had. "I'm here to see you darling~" Grell put her hand on the small table to lean against it, but she felt a bag…no a brief case and looked down at it with a puzzled face. "Sebas-chan are you going some where?"

Sebastian closed his eyes and sighed again. "Well I guess it will be the last time I will see you, so I might as well tell you." He looked seriously at Grell, with out even blinking he started to talk.

"I am to go where my young master and I belong. In the Demon Realm…" Grell giggled and smiled, she stopped leaning against the table and stood up crossing her arms. "You do know humans can't enter the Demon Realm right darling?" Sebastian nodded, looking at Grell with the look that says 'Ciel IS going to the Demon Realm'. Grell blinked and was shocked. "W..wait, that brat is a Demon?!" Grell looked upset, she had turned her hands in to fists and looked up at Sebastian. Sebastian nodded, not showing any emotions on his face. "I have lost my young master's soul, and to make it easy for you to understand, I have to work for my young master for eternity since Demons live forever."

Grell was speechless, she fell on the floor, her eyes wide and her hands shaking. "..b..but..s..sebas-chan..y..you do know Grim Reapers can't enter the Demon Realm too..r…right?" Sebastian nodded, as the Grim Reaper started to cry. "I..I will never be able to see you again.." Grell bit her lip, making her lip bleed because of her sharp teeth.

Sebastian saw her bleeding lip, and his stomach growled. Sebastian can't eat any soul's during a contract, he can't have Ciel's soul any more…but blood. Blood was delicious, Ciel would never let Sebastian taste some of his blood. But Sebastian knew that Grim Reaper blood was very delicious and filling, one drop will last him a year with no hunger. Sebastian was more then hungry, he was starving to death! He knew Grim Reaper blood was rare...and hard to get, but it could be easy to get it from the red haired Grim Reaper.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Blood Thirsty

"Sebastian please don't leave! I…I worked so hard to win your heart…I don't want my Romeo to part with Juliet..." Grell had completely lost her original personality, she wasn't being funny and smiling…she was crying, tears kept falling down her cheeks. She was trembling just by the thought of never seeing Sebastian ever again, Grell was on the floor covering her face so Sebastian wouldn't see the makeup all messed up. "I..I work hard to get time so I can see you…my work wont have a point if you-"

Grell never got to finish the sentence, she felt some one lifting up her chin. She stopped weeping and moved a finger to the side so she could peek through her hands to see who it was. It was Sebastian… 'Sebastian?! What is he doing?!' Grell thought to her self and started to blush. "Grell, I would appreciate if you could weep more quietly as the young master might awake at such a late hour." Sebastian smiled in the most elegant way, he was kneeling on one knee in front of Grell, who was still sitting of the floor.

"WAIT!" Grell yelled and jumped away from Sebastian.

She was now standing up with black tears staining her face since the mascara mixed with her tears. She was moving her arms up and down in front of her as if she was protecting her self, so Sebastian wouldn't come any closer or else he would get whacked. She was blushing but seemed worried at the same time. "Sebastian don't do this to me when your going to leave! A…and my make up is all messed up!" Sebastian sighed and stood up to look at Grell. "Please, I will ask again for you to be more quiet while the young master is sleeping. Or I will be forced to make you be quiet."

Grell was still blushing but looked annoyed and put her arms to her sides and turned her hands in to fists. "But Se..Sebastian what was that?! You touched my chin! You have never done such th-"

SLAM!

Grell's sentence was cut off once again by Sebastian, Grell had her eyes closed tight thinking Sebastian was going to attack her since he moved so swiftly. She opened one eye slowly just to see Sebastian pinning her against to the wall. He was very close…a matter a fact, too close! Grell couldn't take it any more and turned bright red, she felt a nose bleed coming. Grell's arms where in front of her chest as if she was about to push Sebastian away. " I am sorry for being forced to keep you silent but my young master needs his rest…his last rest. I will ask you one more time…Now please keep your voice down." Grell was shaking she didn't know what to say. "..S..seba..sebas-" for the third time she was cut off by a finger being placed on her lips. "Shhh…" Sebastian was smiling as usual, he had one hand resting against the wall next to Grells head and was slowly leaning closer. Grell was panicking, her face was becoming more red and she couldn't take it any more. Sebastian then lowered his head to Grell's height and was in front of her face and kissed her on the lips.

Grell's eyes widened but she quickly fell in to the kiss and closed her eyes, she wrapped her arms around Sebastian's neck and pulled him closer. Sebastian was indeed, a great kisser. When Grell finally opened her mouth for him he explored her mouth with only a tongue and licked every where. Grell moaned softly in to his mouth and when they parted, Grell was panting and Sebastian simply smiled. He then kissed his way down to her neck and gently licked her soft skin that would soon be dripping with blood. As Sebastian licked harder and faster, Grell started making all sorts of cute sounds. 'Grell was very sensitive for a Grim Reaper…'Sebastian thought. He then started to nibble gently and then bit down in to her neck as she whimpered.

Sebastian's eyes widened as he licked the fresh blood that was leaving the Grim Reaper's body.

The blood of a god was something that demons very rarely got the pleasure to taste, it was the first thing Sebastian had ever tasted in years! He had never eaten a soul, he had only been able to taste human blood…and it was almost impossible to get a taste of Ciel's blood. The blood was so delicious…he felt like he could taste all the soul's Grell had killed during her ever lasting life… After tasting one drop, he wanted more…much more before he had to leave and probably never taste any thing for the rest of his life. This was his only chance to truly satisfy himself.

Grell now had her legs wrapped around Sebastian's waist as she was being pushed up against the wall with the pleasuring neck kiss.

Sebastian sighed when her neck healed. This was one of the downfalls, Grim Reaper's heal pretty quickly just like demons, and Grell would get suspicious if he kept sucking on the same spot the whole time. Sebastian had to try his best to make sure Grell didn't find out what he was actually doing. He wasn't just having a taste of her blood, but he was also about to 'mark' her. He was slowly putting his sent on her so that while he is away with Ciel, no other demons can go near her or drink her blood. For Sebastian it was considered disgusting to share blood from the same person or in this case Grim Reaper. It was kind of like how us human's don't really like other people using the same toothbrush as us, or sharing a drink from the same cup. Sebastian wanted to make sure if the young master ever decided to come back, Grell would be nice and clean only for him to use. Usually male demons would do this when the repopulate with female demons to keep other demons away, but Sebastian had no interest in having kids, or even love… he was just one hell of a hungry and greedy demon.

Sebastian had finished putting his scent in Grell's blood…which streamed all around Grell's body, basically Grell now had Sebastians scent.

The more Sebastian tasted…the more he wanted…. But some thing kept going to his mind. Grell was female, Sebastian could sense it…How was this possible? Did she have an operation of some sort? Sebastian didn't know…for the first time.

Sebastian slowly moved on to the other side of Grell's neck. Grell had drowsey eyes, and was blushing quite a lot. Her mouth was open and she was breathing in and out very loudly. Sebastian smiled and thought it was rather funny how Grell would be turned on so easily. He did the same thing to her other neck but this time, he stayed in the same spot, and kept licking and sucking the delicious blood. It tasted some thing like sweet strawberries to Sebastian.

It had almost been about ten minutes Sebastian was kissing Grell on the neck in the same spot, and Grell started to get a bit curious. "Do you like my neck that much bassy? You know there is more of me then my neck~" Grell smirked showing her pointy teeth as Sebastian looked up. "I do not intend to sleep with you, I sense you are no longer male.. I understand human's are too weak to carry a demon child…but Grim Reapers might be able to, I do not want to create life, when it can easily be taken." Sebastian smiled as he went back to Grell's neck. Sebastian had no feelings for Grell, and he did not want to do such a thing with out his master ordering him to.

"But Se..seba-" Grell's hands then dropped from Sebastian's neck and her head dropped to the side as her eyes rolled back and closed.. Sebastian sighed as he stopped feasting from Grell's neck. Grell was very pale…he could have had too much blood. It was very addicting, but Grim Reapers are weaker then demons…and they need rest. Sebastian gently picked up Grell's delicate body and carried her up stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Abuse

Grell woke up the next morning, feeling better since her Grim Reaper body has been constructed to quickly heal from any thing like blood loss. She looked around and realized she was on a bed, with a white blanket neatly placed on her, keeping her nice and warm. She sat up and looked around, and knew that she must be in one of the guest rooms. Her red jacket was hanging from one of the coat hangers in the room, and her heels where placed on the floor next to the bed. The sun was shining, and it seemed like a very nice day…but it was not.

The Grim Reaper jumped out of her bed when she heard the wheels of a carriage from outside. She looked out of the glass window from the second floor and saw the three servants…waving and crying. Grell then saw a carriage, and saw Sebastian and Ciel was inside it. "Wait Sebastian!" Grell saw the carriage on a road, that let to what looked like a forest. As the carriage went in to the forest, it disappeared. Grell quickly got her shoes on and threw her jacket on herself and dashed down the stairs and out the door, running as fast as she can up the road the carriage went. She didn't care if the servants saw her, she just wanted to say a proper good bye to Sebastian.

The Grim Reaper fell to her knees in the middle of the road in tears. She sniffled and tried not to cry any more, as she got out her mini mirror from her pocket and started to put on her make up neatly. 'Don't worry Grell…you will see Sebastian again…and besides, you still have William~' She kept saying that to herself and managed to stop the tears. "I will miss you greatly Sebastian…but I know we will meet some time in our eternal life.." She stood up after finishing her make up, and put it away in her pockets.

That day, Grell had tried her best to stay positive and always have a smile on, and be funny even if she was hurting inside…it did make her feel better at that moment, but her pain and sadness was piling up inside her and she felt like it was going to burst out one day..she didn't know when…but some day..

Grell made it back to the Grim Reaper Realm, and she walked through the gates and in to the work building. Every thing about this place was normal…just like every day. She suddenly started to hear whispering and rustling from the other Grim Reapers in the building. As Grell walked down the halls, most of the Grim Reapers where glaring at her almost in disgust and holding there noses. Grell sniffed the air but smelled nothing. Just then she stopped, hearing her name being called from behind.

"..G..Grell Senpai?!" It was Ronald Knox. Grell turned around, whipping her crimson hair back and then she put on a fake smile, that almost every one fell for. "Ronnie! I need to thank you for…every thing!" Ronald smiled, but was also holding his nose. "I'm glad your safe, Senpai~!" Grell smiled, but looked around curiously at every one else in the hall and then back at Ronald. "Why is every one holding their noses? I can't seem to smell any thing..", Ronald sighed as he handed her the to-die list for the day. "This is yours, and I think you should get out of here, I think there is a demon here…its very close." Grell looked around in excitement. "Maybe its-"

"Sebastian Michealis!" Someone had finished Grell's sentence it was surprisingly Will! Will looked shocked and angry at the same time.

Will was pointing his Death Scythe at Grell from behind, and Grell once again turned around, now having her back on Ronald.. There where two other Grim Reapers beside Will who had there Death Scythe's with them as well. "May I have a word with you in my office?" William grabbed Grell's wrist and dragged her in to his office as the door slammed shut. The other two Grim Reapers guarded the door just in case Grell tried to escape. Ronald was told to continue with his work, but some thing was wrong…that demonly scent… it was coming from Grell.

Will threw Grell against the wall and Grell yelped as her back hit the hard wall. She fell on the floor and William had locked the door. "What did you do?! This whole place smells like demon, and every one can not seem to find the demon…and you know demons aren't allowed in this building?! Not only that but the smell seems to be coming from you! Also you didn't even tell Ronald you where ok yesterday!" William smacked her face and it left a red mark on her cheek. Will was furious, he knew Grell would smell a little like a demon after he came back from visiting Sebastian, but today the smell was so strong, and it wasn't going away.

Grell looked up at Will, her eyes starting to water again. "I..I went to see Sebas-chan..and.." Will kicked her stomach, that nearly sent her flying to the other side of the room. Grell cried, and looked up at Will. She was mostly crying because she knew she would never see Sebastian again, and also because of the pain. "But I still have you Willy~" She smiled and hugged his leg.

"What did you let that demon do to you?! Did he put his scent on you?!" Grell shook her head and looked up at Will. "We only kissed! He mostly kissed me on the neck, but that's all we did, is there any thing wrong with kissing?" Will looked suspiciously at Grell and then pointed to the collar of her white shirt... That had a red stain on it. "What is that then? It is your blood isn't it?…You let that demon drink your blood didn't you?! That's how he put his scent on you…" Will looked very angry, and Grell looked very shocked. She knew how many times Will had told her about demons trying to get a taste of Grim Reaper blood…and about the whole 'marking' thing… 'is that why Sebastian did that? For his stomach's satisfaction?' The red haired reaper looked down at the ground, as her eyes started to water. "It wasn't love..?"

'"You disgust me… you have always disgusted me! You are a disgrace to all the Grim Reapers Sutcliff!" Will punched her head and sent her on the ground. Grell was shaking, having trouble sit up as she put a smile on her face. "..S..such cold eyes…I love you Willy~" She smiled as Will swung his Death Scythe at Grell, making a cut on her cheek. "You first let a demon drink your blood, and then let a demon mark you….now that is against the rules Sutcliff! Demons are our enemies!"

"Oh but he was such a good kisser Willy~" Will then punched her right eye, causing a black eye. Grell whimpered…she had so many mixed feelings, she was sad, angry, in love and in pain. Her glasses where broken, and Will was very pissed off at this point. She didn't know what to do, so she just sat there and let Will beat the crap out of her.

"Sutcliff, I think pain is the best way to learn." Will said, fixing his glasses and grabbing his Death Scythe. "I have to report every thing you did, and you Sutcliff are to get rid of that smell! And cover up your eye with your hair." Will slammed the door, leaving Grell on the office floor all battered up. It was sunset, her blood stained the walls and the carpet, her glasses where broken. Blood dripped from her head and from her mouth. She sat up and simply smiled. "Oh Willy…he always has to be strict doesn't he~" Grell covered her black eye with her hair and buttoned up her jacket so no one would see the red blood stains on her white shirt. She stood up with some difficulty, and left her to-die list still scattered on the floor in Will's office, and walked down the empty halls. "He could be just jealous.." Grell giggled, mentally becoming insane. She was thinking positive again, when she was in so much pain. She picked up her Death Scythe from the counter, which she had left yesterday before leaving to see Sebastian, and headed out the building.

Grell lived in Madame Red's mansion…alone. It was abandoned now, and only one room was being used so most of the place was dusty and filled with bugs.

Grell walked through the dark and cold streets of London. It was foggy and raining a little. She dragged along her Death Scythe and she was looking down. She finally arrived to a very quiet place where no one was to be seen or heard.

"Sebastian doesn't love me…and I will never see him again…Will hates me…more then any thing for what I have done…and Its funny how I just realized I was always alone…Spending all day killing people, and resting, killing people again, doing paper work, and resting again…it was the same thing every day….there is no point to living like this for eternity…No meaning to my life…no one will care any way!" She laughed as tears fell down her cheeks. The rain got heavier and she sat down on the ground and started up her chainsaw. "It's time to leave…this burden.." She slowly moved it closer to her heart, but she paused when she stopped feeling the raindrops fall on her. It was raining…but she didn't feel any thing. She looked up to see an umbrella being held over her head.

"What brings you here m'lady?" Grell saw that it was Undertaker. He bent down, and was holding the Umbrella over her head. Grell stopped her chainsaw and wiped away her tears. "W..what are you doing here?!" Grell was shocked…she had never spent a lot of time with Undertaker but she did know him. "This is one of the places I work at." Undertaker said with his usual smile. Grell looked around and realized she was sitting in a graveyard. Undertaker let out a hand to help her up. "Would you care to come over for some teaa?" Grell knew the rain was getting worse, and it was very late. She still had a mile to go until she would make it to her 'home", but then again, she was never intending to still be alive. With all these injuries she knew she probably wouldn't be able to walk that much any way. She nodded and took Undertaker's hand, but as soon as she stood up she fell right in to his arms. She had fainted and was unconscious. Undertaker quickly stopped her from falling and frowned. "Oh my.."


End file.
